


happiness is somewhere i have been before

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, ft. some Good making out, kim gets her dramatic proposal FINALLY, listen kim is just a dramatic bi who loves her funky lil lesbian gf so MUCH, she just wants to SHOW IT my GOD, sort of a follow up to 'hey baby baby'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “I – I had more to say, but I really want to kiss you again, so what do you say?"or: kim just loves the drama of it allTrimberly Week, Day 1: Fluff





	happiness is somewhere i have been before

**Author's Note:**

> listen. this was a prompt but also im trying to get back into the swing of fanfic and also it's trimberly week and also this is technically my entry for fluff and so it's a day late but LISTEN
> 
> i have no excuses i just love these dumbasses so much
> 
> disclaimed

“Kim, do I – do I want to know?”

“Uh. No?” Kim reaches out to quickly pat out the little burst of flame that flares up again in the aftermath of her attempt at dinner, avoiding eye contact the whole time. Trini’s pretty sure there’s cream in her hair. “I’m pretty sure you don’t.”

Trini’s not sure what she expected when she walked in the door. Flowers, maybe. Or wine. Maybe one of those oversized stuffed animals, like the one Kim had surprised her with a couple birthdays before. Hell, she wouldn’t have been shocked if she walked into their home and Kim had a string quartet or some shit like that - she and Kim have been together for seven years and in that time, Trini’s seen her fair share of her girlfriend’s extravagant displays of affection.

It used to bother her a little. Not the displays themselves, but rather how good Kim was at showing her care in this way. Trini was never one for grand declarations or big gestures. For a while, right at their start, there were many nights Trini spent scared out of her fucking mind that Kim would get tired of never having her big gestures reciprocated, would get tired of dating someone who panicked every time she took her hand in public. That she would get tired of _Trini_. 

The voice that used to whisper shit like that has been mostly quiet for years now; Kim, when Trini finally came out with what had been keeping her up at night, had made it clear that there was no underlying resentment at Trini’s quieter care.

“ _How can you say that?_ ” Kim had asked, her expression cycling through worry to hurt to confusion and back again. “ _You’re, like, the only person that will watch Chopped with me._ ”

For their anniversary this year, Trini built Kim a new vanity after her old one was sacrificed in the name of sexcapades (in Trini’s defense, she didn’t know the joint connecting the tabletop to the leg was already weak when she grabbed onto it in a fit of ecstasy. Really, she should blame Kim for doing that _thing_ ). And in the days leading to this, the seven-year mark on their relationship, Trini’s been making wild guesses at what Kim would do. 

“ _Are you whisking me away to the French Riviera?_ ” she’d asked over breakfast a few weeks prior.

“ _Trini, we both know we don’t make enough for that,_ ” Kim had mumbled back through a mouthful of cereal.

Valid.

“ _Roadtrip to South-by-Southwest?_ ” Trini had guessed while they watched Brooklyn 99 reruns a few days ago.

Kim stuck her with a deadpan look. “ _Do you really think I would be able to keep it to myself if I landed us tickets to that?_ ”

Also valid.

And finally, this morning, Trini had, in between slow, languorous kisses, briefly wondered, “ _Are you proposing?_ ”

Kim had just kissed her way down Trini’s jaw, mumbling as she went, “ _Baby, we’re already engaged._ ”

Which, again – valid.

That said, as Trini steps further into the house and looks around, she thinks she was probably closer with her guess this morning if the rose petals, candles, and charred remains of what looked like a very nice dinner were anything to go by.

“Kimmy, I love you more than life itself,” Trini starts, her initial shock softening as Kim buries her face in her hands.

“I’m a terrible cook!” Kim groans, not looking up until Trini’s just in front of her, laying her hands on her waist.

“You’re a terrible cook,” Trini agrees softly. “And that’s okay. But also, _why_ did you try and burn our kitchen to the ground?”

“Because I love you.”

“Interesting choice.”

Kim’s look of abject defeat finally gives way to that soft, adoring look she saves for Trini alone as she leans forward, draping her arms over Trini’s shoulders. 

“I was taking lessons,” Kim admits after Trini coaxes her into a few kisses. “I had this whole plan to propose to you –.”

“I _knew_ it!” 

“ _And then_ your drunk ass had to go and beat me to it, but guess who still had six weeks of lessons under her belt?”

“Six weeks?”

“And your ring just got back from the jeweler, so I figured I’d keep the plan and give you the speech and do the whole thing how I’d planned it, but then I burned the duxelles and...it was kind of downhill after that.” Kim sighs and presses her cheek to Trini’s crown. “Is Chinese okay?”

Trini squirms out of Kim’s hold just slightly, enough so that she can peer up at her in disbelief. “You took six weeks of cooking lessons to make me dinner?” she asks, gaping at her fiancée.

“I took six weeks of cooking lessons to fail at making you dinner, yes.”

“Kim.”

“I’m not being overly negative!” Kim protests. “Losing six dish towels to flames seems like a pretty good indicator of failure.”

“ _Kimberly_ ,” Trini huffs, frowning until Kim fully refocuses on her, rather than the mess behind them. 

Kim quirks an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You have a speech?”

“Of course.”

Trini falls silent for a moment, gathering her words or her courage. They’ve been together for so long, but sometimes – sometimes Trini still gets nervous about this. About asking for what she wants.

“Can I hear it?”

Trini’s sure she’s said the right thing, her choice affirmed in the way Kim’s entire face lights up, in the way her shoulders loosen infinitesimally. She’s even more sure after the way Kim kisses her, like she’s someone to be wonderstruck over.

“You can hear it so long as you promise not to change your answer after I tell you every sappy thing I’ve ever thought about you and us,” Kim tells her some time later, her lipstick a little worse for the wear.

Trini slips her fingers under the waistband of Kim’s skirt, just to feel the smooth heat of her skin and to see the way Kim’s pupils dilate, to see how her throat bobs as she swallows hard, to feel the way her breath catches. Kim leans down for another kiss, coaxing the heat building between them to spark. 

“Mm,” Trini hums against her lips. “You could not pay me enough money in the world to change my answer.”

Kim grins at her, awestruck. Kisses her again, something slower and sweeter and more tender, something that pulls at the very core of Trini, something that makes her chest ache with love.

“Okay,” Kim whispers. “But not in here.”

She shoos Trini out onto the patio, into the cool, dusky evening, before running back into the house. When she comes back, little wooden ring box in hand, Trini’s just finished lighting the candles they keep out on the patio table for nights when it’s too nice to eat inside.

“Ugh,” Kim groans, wrapping Trini back up in her arms. “I love you so much.”

Trini can’t help laughing, dropping her lighter onto the table and slipping her arms around Kim’s waist in response. “That better not be the speech,” she teases.

“Oh, please,” Kim huffs. “My speech made the boys sob like babies.”

“Historically not difficult to accomplish.”

“It made _Tommy_ cry too.”

Trini pauses. “Respect.”

Finally disentangling, Kim steps back and shakes out her arms quickly. “Okay,” she starts. “Do you want to be standing or sitting?”

“How do you want me?” Trini asks, leaning into the double entendre with an eyebrow waggle. 

Kim, always committed to the drama of it all, ignores the easy joke and instead asks, “How do you picture your perfect proposal?”

“How did you propose the first time?”

Trini can answer that – they were in the shower, Trini too hungover from the night before to really do much else beyond make out under the spray, and Kim had backed her up against the tile, crowding her and had asked, “So, were you serious last night? Because I was very serious.”

“About what?” Trini had mumbled, struggling to focus on anything but the drops of water racing down Kim’s neck to her chest and rethinking her policy on _only_ making out.

“You, me, holy matrimony.”

“Please don’t rhyme at me.”

“Wedded bliss. Were you serious?”

“That’s still a rhyme.”

“ _Trini_.”

At the sound of her name, Trini had snapped her eyes up and seen the open, searching look Kim was leveling at her, the look that said _I’ll drop this if you were joking, but please don’t be joking_.

“I meant it,” Trini had answered quietly, half drowned out by the rush of water around them.

Kim’s hands, previously settled on Trini’s waist, began to drift up over her ribcage, her shoulders, up to cradle Trini’s face. “Seriously?” Kim had asked.

“Seriously.”

And now they’re here. Trini’s not sure she can think of anything that could top Kim’s original proposal, whether she’s sitting or standing or whatever.

Silently, she sits.

“Okay,” Kim breathes, bouncing from foot to foot. “Okay, I’ve got this.”

“You’ve got this,” Trini echoes encouragingly.

Kim flashes her a grateful smile before she sinks to one knee. “Trini Gomez,” she starts before falling silent, tilting her head a little and staring openly. The flickering candlelight casts a warm glow across her features, her brows drawn together, her lips parted. Trini could die from loving her.

“Yes?” Trini prompts, wondering briefly if Kim was chickening out.

She needn’t have worried. In a flash, Kim is surging forward, up off the ground to stand between Trini’s legs and curl over her, cradling her face between her hands like Trini’s something precious. “I love you _so_ much,” Kim manages before she’s kissing Trini hard, pressing forward until she’s in Trini’s lap.

Trini grips Kim’s hips, making a single, soft noise of surprise before she gets with the program.

“Just – it’s wild how much I love you,” Kim tells her between heated kisses. “Every day I wake up to you and – _oh!_ ” Kim sucks in a sharp breath when Trini’s hand slips under the hem of her skirt. “Trini, are you trying to make me lose my place?” she reprimands.

“You kissed me!”

“You were looking at me like _that_ and you expected me to what? Just _not_ kiss you?” Kim leans back, her expression turning smug at Trini’s whine of protest. “ _As I was saying_ ,” she grins, “the moment I first met you – _really_ met you, I wanted you in my life. However you wanted to be there. In whatever way.”

Trini sways forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kim’s jaw. She leans back when Kim stares at her, offering her an innocent smile at Kim’s raised eyebrows.

“I can’t believe we waited as long as we did,” Kim continues, her voice growing softer, her eyes misting over. “It was kind of torture, but the best kind. I’d have lived through any kind of torture if it meant I got even a little bit of you, for the record.”

“Kim.”

“And you’re your own person and I’m my own person, and we’re entirely whole unto ourselves, to be clear,” Kim tells her seriously. “But I like to think that we’re our own whole, individual selves, but just a little better for knowing and loving each other.” She leans in to kiss the corner of Trini’s mouth. “I know I am.”

Trini strokes her thumbs over the warm skin of Kim’s thighs under her skirt, swallowing hard against the burn of tears.

“I wake up to you every morning and every morning I am made the happiest woman in the history of the universe over again,” Kim says, her voice thick. “I – I had more to say, but I really want to kiss you again, so what do you say? Will you marry me?”

**. . .**

Later, in the heavy dark of night after the candles have burned out, Kim and Trini giggle as they gather up their scattered clothing.

“You know,” Kim murmurs as they head back inside, Trini already searching the pockets of her jeans for her phone to order in. “I see the upside to having a privacy fence now.”

“If you think for a second that my insistence on getting that fence means that outdoor sex is regularly on the table, I will throw this ring at you.”

“You’re just mad that your hair got messed up. Also I love you,” Kim teases, coming up behind Trini and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Always with the smooth recovery,” Trini grumbles even as she leans into Kim’s embrace. “You’re smart, Kimmy. Might just have to marry you.”


End file.
